


What's Mine Is Yours

by ZankieForLifeBaby



Series: Domesticated [4]
Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZankieForLifeBaby/pseuds/ZankieForLifeBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach unpacks.</p><p>Note: this is pure "domestic" fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Mine Is Yours

It was midday. The noises from the street below were drifting up and entering through the partially open window. Sunlight streaked across the floor. Zach had to move so his back faced the window because the sun was a little blinding from the other side.

“HEY! I need scissors, can you bring them to me?” Zach bellowed from his spot on the bedroom floor. A big brown box sat in front of him, taped up and preventing him from getting inside. He had tried to peel the tape off, but he didn’t have much fingernails to speak of and it wasn’t working.

“I’m kind of busy!” Frankie yelled back, “Why can’t you get them yourself?” He was in the kitchen. Frankie didn’t cook all that often, but when he did, he got really into it. Even if it was something as simple as grilled cheese sandwiches. He was kind of determined to make the best grilled cheese sandwiches.

“I don’t know where they are,” Zach answered.

A few seconds later, Frankie walked into the bedroom, holding out a pair of scissors for Zach. “After all this time you don’t know where the scissors are?” Frankie asked, raising his eyebrow at Zach. Zach shook his head no and stuck his lower lip out in a pout when he looked up at Frankie. “I guess it’s time you learn where things are if you’re going to live here. There’s a pair in my desk, but this pair goes in the last drawer by the dishwasher, ok?” Frankie continued.

Zach nodded and started slicing into the tape on the box. Frankie smirked at him as he headed back for the kitchen, “You’re welcome _sweetie pie_ ,” Frankie said sweetly. He knew how much Zach hated the overtly saccharine pet names. Frankie loved to get a rise out of Zach. Apparently, it was a habit he’d picked up from Zach. He’d never remembered wanting to push someone else’s buttons, but Zach was different. It was playful, fun, and sometimes it got a little sexy.

Zach glanced up quickly, eyes narrowing at Frankie. “Yeah, thanks, _dude_ ,” Zach replied, over exaggerating the last word. Frankie clasped his hands to his chest and acted like he’d been shot. It was all very overdramatic. Zach rolled his eyes at him and winked. Frankie smiled at Zach, raising his middle finger towards Zach as he walked out the door.

Zach chuckled and returned to opening his box. He’d finally cut through all the tape to discover this box was full of shoes. He dragged the box to the closet and the space that Frankie had made for Zach. At first, Zach was just dumping his shoes in the designated space, but then he noticed Frankie’s shoes. They were all neatly arranged and he each shoe was properly paired and specially placed in their own space. Zach sat down, carefully rearranging his shoes. Matching the pairs and arranging for the shoes he wore less frequently to sit at the back of the closet.

When he was finally done with the shoes, he realized the box also had a bag in it. He opened the bag, finding pairs of socks. Fortunately, they were all already paired up and folded together. All Zach would have to do is put them in the proper drawer. Zach carried the bag over to the new chest of drawers that Frankie had purchased. Frankie had to rearrange his room a little bit to make it fit, but he’d insisted it was worth it. Zach smiled at the memory of Frankie roaming throughout the furniture store, examining each piece of furniture before he narrowed it down to the one in front of Zach. Zach opened the top drawer, dumping his socks inside. He didn’t worry too much about arranging the socks. They were socks after all. Plus, Frankie presumably wouldn’t be in this drawer very often to see whether his socks were nicely arranged or not.

Zach paused for a moment, running his hand over the smooth top of dresser. Frankie had insisted on leaving the top of the dresser empty, telling Zach he should put pictures or whatever he wanted on the dresser. Frankie already decorated most of the room with various pictures and a few memorabilia items. This made sense—it was Frankie’s room. Zach paused for a moment, realizing that was incorrect now. It was their room. He smiled at the thought before he went back to cut the tape on the other side of the now empty box so that it laid down flat. He carried the cardboard towards the entryway, dropping it near the door. He’d pile the empty boxes there before he recycled them.

When Zach went back towards the living room, looking at the boxes stacked in the corner. He almost selected another box to unpack, but he got distracted by the sounds of Frankie humming in the kitchen. It wasn’t a song that Zach knew, so it was safe to assume it was a Broadway show tune. Zach liked going to shows with Frankie, but he still was not a big show tune fan with a few exceptions. Zach walked into the kitchen. Frankie was at the stove, carefully flipping a sandwich when Zach walked in. Zach wrapped his arms around Frankie, resting his chin on Frankie’s shoulder. “mmm, that smells good babe,” Zach said.

“Oh, _babe_ , I’ve been upgraded!” Frankie joked. He turned to look at Zach and winked at him.

“Careful, I might downgrade you to _bro_ if you’re not careful,” Zach quipped, wagging one finger in warning.

“Oh, dear. However would I cope _schnookums_?” Frankie mocked, carefully drawing out the last word for effect.

Frankie turned around to remove the sandwich from the pan and placed it on the empty plate nearby. A finished sandwich sat on a second plate. Zach moved to sit on one of the barstools and waited as Frankie gathered both plates and brought them over to the counter. Before he sat down to eat, Frankie swiveled Zach’s barstool so he was facing Frankie. Frankie stepped forward, but before he could get farther, Zach reached out, grabbing Frankie by his hips. He pulled Frankie as close to him as possible. Frankie was now standing in between Zach’s legs.

“Oh now you want to be sweet,” Frankie teased, putting his arms around Zach’s neck. “I mean, I let you move in here and I make you lunch and you call me _dude_. Really Zachary,” Frankie continued. Zach could see the glimmer of mischief in Frankie’s eye. Frankie was enjoying this back and forth as much as he was. Zach smiled, thinking how weird they were, but he loved it.

Zach’s hands dropped from Frankie’s waist, gripping Frankie’s ass. Zach leaned into Frankie, “However, will I thank you?” he whispered before he kissed Frankie. Frankie allowed Zach to lead the kiss, waiting for Zach to deepen it before he returned the kiss in earnest.

After a minute Frankie pulled away. “For starters, you could not make a huge mess while you unpack,” Frankie said, cocking his head to one side and running one finger along Zach’s now swollen bottom lip. Frankie leaned in and pecked Zach on the lips. Zach leaned forward for more, trying to pull Frankie closer and Frankie pressed his finger to Zach’s lips again as he pulled away. “Our food will get cold, silly,” Frankie said, stepping away to sit in his own chair. Zach rolled his eyes and groaned.

Frankie was grinning mischievously as he seated himself at the counter. “Later, _hunny bunny_ ,” Frankie whispered in Zach’s ear before he started to eat.

“You’re cruel,” Zach retorted, stuffing his face with the grilled cheese sandwich in front of him. After he’d eaten a few bites, he turned to Frankie and said, “But this is _amazing_!”

“Thank you very much,” Frankie said with a self-satisfied smile. When they finished, Frankie insisted on doing the dishes so that Zach could get the show on the road. It had been an hour and he’d only unpacked one box. Zach kissed Frankie on the cheek as he went back to the living room, picking his next box. He carried it to the bedroom, carefully setting it down before he opened it. Zach was halfway through placing his T-shirts in another drawer when Frankie came in, flopping across their bed, watching Zach unpack.

Frankie watched silently until Zach had finished unpacking the box, breaking it down and carrying it to the entryway before he returned with another box. Frankie hadn’t moved. “What’re doing? Are you just going to watch me unpack?” Zach asked.

“Maybe,” Frankie answered, shrugging his shoulders a little bit. “You’re cute. I’d watch you do _anything_ ,” Frankie continued, “plus when you lift the boxes, I get to see your biceps and that’s hot as hell.”

“You want to see something hot?” Zach questioned, wiggling his eyebrows at Frankie. Frankie laughed, propping himself up on his elbows as he watched Zach unpack another box with primarily shorts. There were way too many golf shorts in that box for Frankie’s liking, but he figured he’d fix that later.

“So, love, have you figured out what you’re going to put on your dresser? I’m curious as to what god awful blue and orange gator paraphernalia I’m going to be forced to look at everyday,” Frankie joked as he wrinkled his nose in distaste.

“You’re funny Frankie. You will look at my beautiful gator decorations and love them. It’s not an option,” Zach replied sternly, pointing a finger at Frankie who made a ‘who me?’ face.

Frankie switched in Marilyn mode asking, “But Daddy…wouldn’t you rather have pictures of…me?”’

Zach laughed. He wasn’t sure why he still found Frankie’s Marilyn face to be so funny, but he couldn’t help it. “Well, yeah, I’ll have that too,” Zach insisted. Frankie smiled at the reassurance. He didn’t really care what Zach put up, but he would like to be included, he was his boyfriend after all.

Frankie had sat up and was bouncing on his knees a little bit. “Tell me more, tell me more. I want to know…please,” Frankie begged. Zach had finished unpacking this box and leaned over to kiss Frankie as he began to break down the empty box.

“It’s really not that big of a deal,” Zach said.

“Au contraire, I think it’s a very big deal. You know I don’t like to give any decorating license to anyone else. For goodness sake, I undo everyone’s Christmas tree decorations and redo it. This is a very big deal,” Frankie reminded Zach.

Zach hadn’t really thought about it that way. He’d thought it was cute that Frankie wanted to let him have an area to decorate for himself. It would feel more like home that way, but it hadn’t occurred to him that this involved Frankie giving up some control that he normally liked to have. Frankie had a lot of control in his life and it was clear he liked it that way. Zach smiled as he leaned over and kissed Frankie again. “You’re right babe. I need to put some more thought into it and then when it’s ready, I’ll unveil my masterpiece,” Zach said, winking at Frankie as he carried the now flat cardboard box out of the room, returning with the next box.

This time Frankie sat down on the floor next to Zach and said, “Well, then I better help. I want this to move along faster than the glaciers because I need to see what you’re going to dream up.”

Zach hummed in approval, leaning over to kiss Frankie’s cheek, “That’s nice, but I’m more interested in other things we could do…things you said we could do later, _Daddy_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might do a second part to this. The second part would likely not be very PG-13. I'm not sure yet. Is anyone interested in that?


End file.
